Silver Leaf floating through Space
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Four hundred years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki is found by a young Queen Serenity. Hopeful Serenity brings Naruto aboard her flagship and enlists his help, her goal. To build an Empire. Watch as Naruto helps forge an Interstellar empire. Political, Long-term sieges. Naruto/Queen Serenity, M rated. AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Regrets**

* * *

_"Some people say the Ends justify the Means, the truth is that the Means justify the End. For is it not better to die a Hero, then to live as a Coward? Can you live with the souls of those you slew on your conscience, I can't, and I haven't slept for nearly four hundred years because of guilt. So learn from my mistakes and live a life without regrets"_

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Lunar Surface, In Orbit around the Elemental Countries Planet. 400 years after the Juubi's defeat._

Solitude, Silence, Rock and Void. For four hundred years those have been Naruto Uzumaki's companions. Four hundred years of isolation, four hundred years of solitude, four hundred years of guilt.

_Flashback 400 Years_

_"You can't" Naruto screams as Kurama explains his and the Bijuus final plan,_

_**I must kit, you are worthy of this power, he is not. Stand proud Naruto Uzumaki, the next Rikudō Sennin**__ Kurama's voice echoes through Naruto's mind and then, searing pain. The Nine Bijuu sick of being hunted and being imprisoned, willingly fuse themselves into Naruto's soul, into his essence, into his heart crystal and his Star Seed. Naruto who had potential to be great exploded in power, color drains from his skin and his hair turns silver. Naruto no longer a mere mortal flings power at the insane Obito, their battle rages without pause, so locked in combat are they that they cannot see the damage they have wrought. The armies fighting around them have been turned to glass by the intense heat. Naruto looking around during a slight pause in the battle notices this fact._

_"No, No, NO" Naruto's voice fills with power, more power than it had even had before. Obito shivers as Naruto's eyes turn silver and his pupils turn into slits like when he channeled the power of Kurama. An intense silver aura surrounds Naruto and he jumps into the sky channeling all of his power. He focuses it into a silver orb that blazes with the intensity of a star and shouts "FINAL RETRIBUTION" the orb shoots down and strikes Obito in the face, and then._

_White._

_The world stills as Naruto's power engulfs it, thousands of years of history gone in a flash. Mountains crumble and oceans boil, great chasms split in the surface of the planet and lava pours forth engulfing everything it can. The backlash blasts Naruto at hypersonic speeds, he quickly passes the distance between the planet and its moon, and then Naruto going nearly Mach 10 slams into the lunar surface, the impact which once would have killed him merely renders him unconscious._

_Ten hours later Naruto wakes and looks around in confusion, and then he looks up. And in the silence of the void Naruto screams out his grief, his anger and his solitude. Above him the blazing ruins of his homeworld slowly darken as the atmosphere cools._

_Flashback End_

Four hundred years of solitude, Naruto took nearly a decade to pull himself back together, he had nothing. In his solitude and loneliness he began to practice his powers, he constructed great wonders using his power and then destroyed them. For the first hundred and fifty years this worked, and then he meditated, tried and succeeded to find a way to generate Sage Chakra while in motion. It took Naruto fifty years of constant experimentation to discover this. Although Naruto had no inkling of the passage of time, he slowly watched his world change back to blue and green, although it looked like home he knew that nothing sentient lived there anymore, he'd devastated his planet in his fury. But the monstrosity that was Obito was also destroyed. '_But did the ends justify the means?_' Naruto muses

For the past one hundred and ninety years Naruto had mapped the stars, using his super human abilities he'd constructed a star map of almost unparalleled precision, only some of the best super computers and telescopes could have matched his labor of nearly two hundred years.

Naruto having finished his mighty task looks once more to the stars and sees something made of metal, having nothing to lose he shoots a silver energy flare up to show his location, using his hard earned intellect he fired away from the metal object not towards it.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this is a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover, I know. Not my usual cup of tea, however this idea which w__as influenced by Ozzallos' 'Heir to the Empire' and uses some of the technology and names mentioned in the story. To all those who think this is going to be a lame story with villains posturing and giving corny speeches, don't worry. This story is actually about a mature Naruto who has suffered now finding redemption. Naruto will help Serenity (Sailor Moon's mother) to build the Silver Millennium from the ground up. He'll influence its designs and some of its laws. He will be Sailor Moon's father, but the romance will be a long way away, you'll see Naruto in several battles and sieges ranging from a simple skirmish to a full blown invasion of a solar system._

_Now a little test, to see how many of my loyal readers can guess my intentions, Naruto will be the ruler of one of the planets in the solar system, My question, for a virtual cookie, is which one will it be? Intellectual Mercury, Ardent Venus, Militaristic Mars, Honorable Jupiter, Silent Saturn, Rumbling Uranus, Elegant Neptune or Solitary Pluto?_


	2. Serenity

**Chapter 1**

**Serenity**

* * *

_"Never lose yourself in your regrets, live, continue to walk forward and remember those who have passed. This is my new Nindo, my Ninja way. For I am the last Shinobi of Konoha"_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

_HMS Agamemnon Bridge, In Orbit around Elemental Countries Planet_

"What am I looking at Setsuna?" A silver-haired woman with fair skin and regal features wearing a silver suit of body armor and carrying a staff with a crescent moon on top of it asks.

"Apparently a planet that has seen Senshi level warfare, Serenity" Setsuna a green haired woman with similar features to Serenity however slightly less regal and more mysterious and sporting darkly tanned skin, wearing a green and white suit of body armor and holding a silver staff shaped like a key on one end and a hollow love heart with a red orb inside it on the other end answers. Serenity's 'royal' mask drops and she nearly gapes in surprise.

"How is that possible? We've seen no indication that the people of this system ever had the level of technological, metaphysical or magical sophistication to create space capable vehicles or transport spells, let alone a Senshi, it just doesn't make any sense" Serenity complains as she lightly bites on her bottom lip while shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation.

"However it has occurred we are reading Senshi energy left on the planet; however none of it seems to be from a living Senshi, if our sensors are right the planet's population would have been around five hundred million. However there are no signs they ever even reached their industrial revolution" Setsuna reports

Serenity whirls around to face Setsuna "At the risk of repeating myself, how is that possible? I can plainly see that the ruins of their settlements are quite distant from one another, populations usually don't grow that separate unless they have some form of long range transport"

Setsuna casually flicks a switch on the sensor equipment "Deep scans show that the population may have had access to a form of magic that strengthens the boy, Serenity. Taking this into account what we see as distant might have only been two or three days walk for the people of this planet"

Serenity nods "I guess you have a point there. Let's prepare to move on, there isn't anything of interest her-" Serenity halts mid-order as a bolt of silver energy shoots up from the surface of the planets moon and passes in front of the Agamemnon "Agami, do you have readings on that"

A blue hologram of a girl in a flowing dress appears next to Serenity, made of glowing data the AI of the HMS Agamemnon, nicknamed Agami scans the planet's moon, she seems to think for a moment before shock covers her features and she gasps "Impossible"

Serenity quickly looks at the AIs hologram and asks "What, what is impossible?"

Agami, the AI of the Agamemnon quickly gathers her virtual wits and replies "There appears to be a humanoid sentient on the lunar surface your Majesty. Similar in body shape and build to a Terran or Lunarian with only minor DNA and RNA differences, this one appears to be male with a magic signature approximately ninety nine point five percent similar to your own, suggestions your majesty?"

Serenity quickly looks to one of the view screens and orders "Show me a visual" A zoom magnification of the lunar surface appears and the entire bridge crew gasps, standing there is a male who looks around twenty years of age with silver hair and regal skin, his clothes are damaged and great rents are visible, his face is slightly angular with three scars on each cheek, almost like whiskers. The most surprising thing however is the fact that he is standing there without any protective equipment at all, aside from some frost in his hair he seems untouched by the lack of atmosphere, he starts to wave at the ship as if aware they are observing them.

Serenity quickly and ruthlessly fights down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, ordinarily she had very little interest in males, however something about this one is attractive to her, she fights an almost irresistible urge to head for the nearest airlock and throw herself to the lunar surface. Serenity quickly schools her features so that none of her subjects are aware of her internal conflict; however she wasn't quite fast enough.

Setsuna having seen her Queen's conflicted expression smiles inwardly, she'd been afraid her Queen and best friend had no interest in men, which was a major problem for the leader of an empire, even a fledgling empire such as theirs. When Setsuna returns her attention to the image of the male she gets an almost indescribable feeling, she feels like she is looking at a god and a demon all in one, however she feels no fear from this, just the feeling that whatever this man puts his mind to, will get done no matter what, but it will be done without losing his humanity. Setsuna then smiles outwardly and comments "Interesting, Serenity if we can make this man our ally we might be able to use him as a basis for incorporating more Senshi, also his power levels are equal to or maybe even greater than your own. No matter what he is too valuable to leave stranded on this moon"

Serenity nearly loses her composure, she'd been trying to find a reason to bring him aboard that wasn't suspect but couldn't, however she feels she must raise one objection "But he's a man, how can he help us create Senshi? You know as well as I do that our planets will only accept women"

Setsuna nods and answers "A good point, Serenity. However while he may be a man he is some form of Senshi, by studying his connection we may be able to find ways of deepening the connection between our Senshi and their planets. At the very least he may know some battle magic we can learn"

Serenity nods projecting a calm aura while inwardly jumping for joy, she didn't know why but the thought of this male standing by her side appealed to her. She turns to Amelia Renshaw, the Captain of the Agamemnon and orders "Prepare a Dropship with an airlock attached, we are going to collect this most interesting individual"

Captain Renshaw nods her head "At once your Majesty" she then turns and gives the orders. In the port hanger bay a Dropship readies itself for deployment, the drop ship is slightly cylindrical with an oval front end fused into a cylindrical body which in turn is fused into a half-oval back end with six Wave-arc engines along the curved rear. It has a combat deployment ramp on the bottom and civilian access airlocks on the side. Its armaments are four Class-II Plasma cannons, three fore, one aft and two STRIKER missile batteries running parallel to each other on either side of the crest on top of the Dropship. Officially known as the Mark-IV Tactical Dropship, the troopers have given them the nickname of 'Shimmers' due to the slight shimmer effect noticeable when the Dropship is coming in at over two hundred Km/h for a combat drop or pick-up.

Serenity walks the corridors to the nearest transport depot, Setsuna walks in sync with her monarch. Perhaps a description of the Agamemnon will be required, the Agamemnon is a decade old Hawk class dreadnought that is four kilometers in length, the front end of the ship is shaped like a hawks face with the three-level bridge's two massive windows being the eyes, that and the two, 2 1/2 kilometer long wings that cover nearly half of the ship's central body are the reason for the ships name, the rear of the ship is a fanned out arc in the shape of a hawks tail, under the tail ten High-Energy-Emission (HEE) Plasma engines provide the ships propulsion.

The two wings which start and finish a quarter of the way in from the bow and aft of the ship provide three functions, underneath they are massive hanger bays split into eight sections, each with four subsections to prevent the entire hanger from becoming unusable in the event of a hull breach. Each wing hanger holds 1000 fighters, twenty Dropships and eight Cargo Dropships. The top, front and rear of the wings are covered with plasma pulse cannons, HYDRA missile arrays, Laser cannons and Railguns with Point Defense Turrets (PDTs) scattered around. Lastly in the middle of the wings are cargo bays capable of carrying nearly twenty Gigatons of cargo.

The total tonnage of the Agamemnon is nearly 100 Gigatons empty, or 250 Gigatons fully loaded (224000000 pounds empty to 560000000 pounds full). Due to the circumstances surrounding the founding of the Silver Millennium, the Agamemnon is the only Silver Millennium dreadnought currently in existence, unfortunately currently recreating or copying it is beyond the capabilities of the Silver Millennium, also the vast majority of its weapons systems excluding the Point defense turrets and Railguns are offline. Like all Silver Millennium vessels it uses an Extradimensional Hyperspace Drive (EHD) for Faster than Light (FTL) travel. Its maximum sublight speed is twenty thousand kilometers per hour.

In order to allow rapid transport throughout the ship the ship has three main travel devices, Hyperlifts, which carry up to twenty people which move throughout a lift corridor system, EM-Trams, which move through a network of magnetic rails with a maximum speed of twenty Km/h and lastly vehicle roads, which are similar to roads in a city, they often have anything from car size vehicles to two trailer cargo trucks moving though them.

Currently Serenity and Setsuna are onboard one of the Hyperlifts with a standard exploration team (1 leader, 1 medic, 2 scientists and 6 soldiers) heading for the port wing hanger bay. Within twenty minutes they are standing next to the Dropship as it undergoes its final preparations for takeoff, the Wave-arc engines come online in a shimmering glimmer, from each of the meter long exhaust vents six long tails or 'wakes' appear, shimmering every color of the rainbow. The Shimmer starts to float as the Anti-Gravity (AG) effect of the Wave-arc engines becomes apparent. Serenity jumps aboard the Shimmer, Setsuna right on her heels. After a few minute the rest of the team comes on board and sits in the rear transport compartment while Serenity and Setsuna sit in the forward transport compartment, as they get underway Setsuna turns to see Serenity nearly bouncing with impatience. Setsuna raises an eyebrow "Why so enthusiastic, Serenity"

Serenity blushes "W-w-what do you m-mean s-Setsuna?"

Setsuna pins Serenity with a interrogative look "Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, ever since we showed the visual you've been chafing at the bit to get down to the lunar surface, are you that interested in this male?"

Serenity sighs and decides to give up the stalling and cut to the chase "I don't know why, but the moment I saw the visual something in me told me that this male will be important, every nerve in my body is screaming for me to go get him. What's happening with me?"

Setsuna grins and laughs "I think you have a crush on this young man, Serenity" Serenity gasps "No matter what he'll be helpful, he might be able to help us set up. As of right now we have only two colonies, Luna Ray our capital and Star's Reach on Pluto, we need some help to establish ourselves after the Dawn War. Right now our society is incredibly vulnerable to the ravages of interstellar space, we have been searching all the nearby solar systems to our home and this one, nearly twenty light years away is the only one with any hint of life. This man survived the destruction of his homeworld, if that doesn't indicate some sort of power I don't know what does. If we can get his help while we are building our society back up you can try courting him"

Serenity blushes and then sighs again "But what will happen? Eventually I'll outlive him by a wide margin. How will I be able to rule if I give my heart so quickly into the recreation of our society?"

Setsuna shakes her head in frustration at her friend and monarchs lack of thought she then sighs out "Serenity"

Serenity looks up at Setsuna's annoyed expression and asks "What's wrong Setsuna?"

Setsuna just sighs again before answering with "Think, if he is able to survive in space without protective equipment that means that he is similar to a Senshi, most likely he also shares a Senshi's longevity and strength. He could outlive you!"

Serenity's face resembles the dawning sun, her joy is almost blinding; a wide smile brightens her features. "You're right, I didn't even think of that. Of course" Then Serenity sighs "But what if he isn't interested in me?"

Setsuna gets up, walks over and sits down next to Serenity before giving her a one-armed hug "Even as the Senshi of Time I cannot give an answer to that question, you'll just have to take a leap like everyone else and hope that he likes you. But don't worry, you are very beautiful Serenity, he will be drawn to you. However you must take into account the courting practices of his people might be different to ours. Something that looks like a betrayal or a rejection might in fact just be part of the process, if we establish dialogue we'd have to ask. However if he's a soldier or warrior there is a chance he wasn't taught courting practices, so it'll be a leap of faith"

Serenity just nods, unable to speak.

_The Surface of the ECP Moon_

Naruto watches in amazement as the smaller metal object that came from the large metal object draws near, behind it arcs of glowing light flare out seemingly making the object move forwards, he'd never seen anything like it. It flies over to a spot thirty feet in front of him and seems to set down, as it does a puff of gray dust floats outwards and then slowly starts to sink to the lunar surface. Soon an opening appears in the side and twelve beings disembark from the object, Naruto's eyes widen as he catches sight of one of the beings, she and it's definitely a she is wearing a silvery-white suit with a glass helmet. Her hair is silver like his own and her face… Naruto swallows as one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen walks towards him, then he sighs inwardly wondering why a woman as beautiful as that would ever want to be with a monster like himself. The other woman with her is in a Green and white body suit, her hair is a shade of emerald green, Naruto however used to strange hair colors he might be is still surprised with the color of the woman's hair.

Ten feet away the women and their… 'Bodyguards?' stop, they seem to be observing him. Naruto in return observes them back, he is surprised when the woman with silver hair makes a 'follow me' gesture, but decides to follow anyways. Not like he has anything to be worried about anymore, any information he can give is… three? Four? Hundred years out of date and relates to places and people that no longer exist. Besides if they do kill him all it would do is release him from his torment, but… they may offer him something to do, something to relieve the monotony that has been his life for the last few hundred years. He follows them into the opening which shuts behind them, suddenly white gas begins to vent in. Naruto's eyebrows rise as he realizes that not only can he hear again, but that his sense of smell and that slight movement that is breathing is once again occurring.

Naruto notices the women talking to each other in a strange language, he cannot understand the language nor has he ever heard it's like before. Naruto watches as the two women argue? Over something and he sighs "_Some things must be universal_" he looks up and notices the two women and their bodyguards looking at him with shock and some amazement "_What? Is there something on my face, what are you all looking at?_"

Serenity is resisting the urge the shout in happiness, she'd seen the look of shock and awe he'd given her and she knew that he found her attractive. At least that's what she thought until Setsuna comments "You know that look might have been him noticing your beauty or it could also be the simple fact of him noticing that another human being was in existence"

Serenity scowls at Setsuna "You're just saying that, he might just have been attracted to me or both possibilities at the same time"

Setsuna scoffs "I doubt it, he was surprised"

Serenity frowns "Attracted"

Setsuna huffs "Surprised"

"Attracted"

"Surprised"

Suddenly a male voice speaking a unknown language cuts over their argument "_Some things must be universal_" Serenity, Setsuna and the standard exploration team who had been trying to listen into their Queen's conversation without giving themselves away all turn to the strange man they'd picked up from the moon's surface. He notices them all looking at him "_What? Is there something on my face, what are you all looking at?_"

Setsuna and Serenity just stare for twenty seconds before shaking themselves out of their shock. Serenity decides to go for the most simple connection and points to herself and says "Serenity"

The man looks confused before realization sets and he points to himself and replies "Uzumaki, Naruto"

Setsuna mumbles "Two names?" Before she points to herself and says "Setsuna" in a louder voice.

Naruto nods, and then does a simple bow "_Pleased to meet you_"

Serenity bows back. Naruto smiles at this showing Serenity, Setsuna and the exploration team that that was probably one of the customs of his people.

* * *

**Data-file Interrupt… Loading**

**Data-file 001 "Dawn War" (Senshi or Planetary Ruler Authorization required)**

**Authorization Granted… Loading File**

**Data-file: Start**

_**Before the Silver Empire (Later known as the Silver Millennium) was re-founded in SMY 000, all of humanity lived on their home planet Earth (or Seraph meaning 'Dawn' in Lunarii (See File P-03 'Earth/Seraph') The planet was split into two factions, the Silver Empire in the southern hemisphere lead by Queen Diana Serenity, and the Golden Kingdom in the northern hemisphere lead by King Arturo Eden. After several hundred years of peace the Silver Empire attempted to travel to the Moon (Sylvan **__(A/N I wanted a name that isn't too cliché_) _**(See File M-E/S1 'Sylvan') in order to colonize it. This lead to tensions rising as the Golden Kingdom thought that leaving Earth was heresy. Eventually it lead to war. Over Twenty long and brutal years of fighting, The Golden Kingdom was nearly annihilated, The Silver Empire lost all of its Earthbound cities and its Earthbound Capital, Argentum, as well as nearly 80% percent of its most advanced technologies and well over nine tenths of its population. Reduced to only two settlements, Luna Ray it's new capital on the Moon's surface near the intersection of the Sea of Eternity (Mare Serenitatis) and the Sea of Hope (Mare Tranquillitatis) and not far from the Silver Lake (Lacus Somniorum) And the distant colony of Star's Reach on Pluto where the 'Gates of Time' were forged. (See File P-09 'Pluto')**_

_**The last stats for the war indicate that the population drops were as follows.**_

_**Silver Empire**_

_**Originally: 2,524,342,314**_

_**After War: 162,142**_

_**Golden Kingdom**_

_**Originally: 5,332,678,324**_

_**After War: 34,483**_

_**The Golden Kingdom was reduced nearly 400 years technologically and their Capital Aurum and all of its cities were completely annihilated. However they gained complete dominion of Earth.**_

**Data-File Interrupt: End**

* * *

Over the next month as the Agamemnon's EHD moves it at FTL speeds towards the Sol system and Sylvan. Serenity and Setsuna, along with the scientists of the Agamemnon attempted to establish communications with Uzumaki Naruto. To say this was a difficult task would be an understatement, their first hurdle was trying to figure out what each other was saying. This lead to several embarrassing moments, especially when Setsuna made a comment about sex and Naruto repeated the word "Sex", this caused Serenity to remember some of her more vivid dreams and then faint from embarrassment. After which Naruto just went oh! and made a finger in hole motion with his hands, to which a blushing Setsuna nods.

By the time they dropped out of FTL over Sylvan's Capital Luna Ray, Naruto had already learned how to speak in fragmented sentences. His Shinobi training allowing him to adapt quickly to his new circumstances.

_HMS Agamemnon Bridge. Orbit over Sylvan_

Naruto turns to face Serenity as she looks at Luna Ray. "Happy, Home?" Serenity turns to face Naruto and nods smiling

"Yes"

* * *

_A/N: Done, Second chapter finished. This chapter is mostly set-up and introductions, the next chapter will introduce politics. Now I'll answer some of the more obvious questions I can see coming._

_Luna Ray: While spelt differently it is a reference to 'Heir to the Empire' by Ozzallos, the inspiration for this story. The locations mentioned (Sea of Eternity, Sea of Hope and Silver Lake) are real but their actual names were written next to them (Mare Serenitatis/Sea of Serenity, Mare Tranquillitatis/Sea of Tranquility and Lacus Somniorum/Lake of Dreams) These are real features on the Moon's surface. I went to a Website named Scientific Psychic and it has an interactive Lunar Map that shows the locations and gives translations of the Major lakes, Seas, Oceans and Craters. If you check the three locations listed are very close to each other and in the case of the two seas actually connect, also if plant life, water and atmosphere existed on the Moon the location chosen would be a prime location for a City._

_Hawk and Shimmer: I wanted the Lunari ships to be wither unique, or based on animals. Hence the ships described, however to prevent the Silver Empire from being unstoppable I've made the Agamemnon partially damaged with the empire currently lacking the technological sophistication to repair it._

_Dawn War: I wanted there to be a damn good reason for the Earth and Moon to hate each other, A messy violent war does fit the profile. The Earth won't be an active player in Politics for another 4-5 hundred years._

_Planetary Political Set-up: Okay, so I'm going to do an Asian/European split. Remember this one fact, Naruto is the source of all Asian culture in this universe, He'll bring the concept of Martial Arts, Ninja, Samurai, Shinto, etc to the Silver Empire. Because of this, the politics of the planets aren't identical. Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto will be set up like the Japanese during the time of the Samurai (I know jack all about the politics only that Economics and Foreign allegiances were the Emperor's concern while the Shogun was the Military leader. Anyone who wishes to PM me with details or Good websites to find out more about this is welcome to) But essentially the Senshi of the outer planets will be the 'Shoguns' and the Ruler (Usually the first Senshi's cousin or sibling) will be the Emperor. Eventually all of the planets will adopt this, the only planet where they are one in the same is the Moon. As such the Outers will be more Samurai styled and the Inners more like European Knights._

_Naruto's Planet: Naruto will be settling on… Saturn. Congratulations Ultima-Owner for guessing this correctly, have a Virtual Cookie. Also If you want to send in an OC for one of the Planetary Rulers except for Saturn and the Moon. I'll look it over. Basic details like height, weight, background and personality are required. Unfortunately the OC must be Female as the 'ONLY' male in power will be Naruto. Anyone else who wishes to send in an OC may, just remember Ultima-Owner's OC has priority over your in being chosen._

_Senshi: The Senshi will filter in slowly, the current order is: Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and then Usagi. Bonus points to whoever can guess what Usagi's Millennium name will be! Also if anyone has European Noble surnames (It must be of a Extinct Noble Family) to send in for the Inners please do so._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S Please do send OCs in, This is going to be a very OC heavy fic due to its pre-canon nature. Just remember, Planet of Origin is needed and All high ranking government officials and Military Officers will be female, due to the Matriarchal nature of the society._

_Also should I add the Asari from Mass Effect in as a race the Silver Empire encounters? Their biotics will be replaced by magic._


End file.
